Can you hear me?
by 1wolfie1
Summary: James get stuck down a hole during his seventh year at Hogwarts.


"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sirius Black's voice called down the to the boy at the other end of the narrow, dark hole in the earth. "JAMES! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Down in the damp of the hole that had only a few moments ago been leaves under his feet James called back. "Yes yes, you sound like a bloody old coot trying to speak to his grandchildren. You don't need to shout Sirius."

"Well excuse me for trying to find out if you were still alive."

Along side Sirius back up in the light of day Remus stood his arms folded across his robes and a smirk on his face. "I did tell you to be careful, Pixies dig allot in the forbidden forrest to capture their food."

"I didn't even know we had pixies at hogwarts, thought Dumbledore cast them away." Peter piped in as he peered over into the darkness of the hole.

"Of corse we do, were studying them in defense agenced the dark arts. Its going to be on our mid year paper!"

"As much as I hate to brake up Remus's lecture but I am stuck down here as pixie food." James's voice wafted up from the darkness. Now James Potter was not normally a boy that would of minded being stuck in a damp pit in the ground, in his head it would be as great as time as any to try out new spells to get himself out of his situation and later be able to tell his friends how he fought off the pixies that were trying to eat him as he did so. Unfortunately today he was hurriedly trying to get back to the trunk at the end of his bed and gather his invisibility cloak in time to catch Snivellus before he got to the safety slythring common room for the rest of the evening.

"Now help me get the hell outta here!"

"I didn't hear a please Prongs." Huffed Sirius crossing his own arms over his chest.

"Plllleeeeesssseeeee Paddy; the greatest friend in the whole wide world."

"Nope sorry I can't hear you, what with my granddad ears and all." A sharp nudge in the ribs from Peter stood besides in ended Sirius's words in and puff; ready to shout at the rat faced boy in pain he only stopped when seeing his head nod repeatedly towards the rim of the woods.

"Oh no, we should tell him." Stated Remus looking towards the approaching red head.

"What is she doing out here alone." Said Sirius with a groan while rubbing his side, but it was to late by the that Remus was getting ready to shout down to his friend Lilly Evens was already calling out to them.

"Wheres Potter? I know you three wouldn't get up to anything without him."

"Well theres your awncer, we're not up to anything."

"Wait is that Evens! SEE YOU DO CARE ABOUT ME REALLY, WORRYING WHERE I AM!" James almost broke into song with hormonal glee.

Approaching the small string of boys curiously Lilly looked around herself, her red hair blowing lightly with the oncoming night. "Where is he?" She said when she saw no sight of the troublemaker himself. Remus pointed to the hole by there feet.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Despite her better judgement she let out a small giggle. "Potter can you hear us from down there?"

"Yeah, I heard you coming."

"Right well can you get yourself out?" Lilly said while leaning over the gap in the floor.

"Yes but I'd have to accio my broom to do so, just give me a min-"

"No no it might get caught and brake on the way down. The centaurs come out at dusk. I'm sorry James but as head girl I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore to come and get you out."

"Evens!" Interrupted Sirius

"NO, LET HER GO! THANKS LILLY." James's voice only received looks of puzzlements from the other boys while Lilly turned to leave.

"OH WAIT LILLY, CAN YOU STILL HEAR ME FROM THERE!"

"Yes Potter."

"ONE MORE THING THEN. I WOUNT SAY THAT YOU PUSHED ME IN; PUTTING ME IN GRAVE DANGER OF PIXIES AND CENTORS IN THE NEER DEAD OF NIGHT IF..... YOULL GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME."

Lilly had the decency to look morally outraged by this proposal when looking at the boy in the holes three friends before turning away and stomping off a few steps away.

"ONLY IF YOU DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR POTTER!" She called back with a grin hidden on her face.


End file.
